Una clase de Derecho
by Marie MoOn
Summary: -Señorita,usted no puede llegar a mi oficina e insinuar esa clase de cosas,yo soy su profesor y esa es la única manera en que puede verme  -Demasiado tarde la advertencia profesor-a Edward su voz se le antojo extremadamente sensual, provocativa… Lemmon OO


**Disclaimer: La saga de Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer sin embargo tomo sus personajes para crear historias**

* * *

><p>Isabella se removió impaciente en su asiento acomodando su cabello y sus cosas, dispuesta a poner atención a su clase favorita, parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento mientras esperaba al motivo de su <em>deseo <em>por la clase, y cuando decía deseo, era literal, realmente deseaba al profesor que se paraba frente a ella durante toda una hora dos veces por semana, así que, por lo tanto los martes y jueves trataba de verse un poco más atractiva, retocó su labial ansiosa y entonces él cruzo la puerta con la actitud que lo caracterizaba, esa que la volvía media loca: Edward Cullen.

No es que fuera una chica muy atrevida como Alice, ni tampoco tan hermosa como Rosalie, sus amigas trataban de entender su fascinación por el profesor de Derecho, aunque a ellas también se les hacía atractivo no comprendían que tan lejos podían llegar las fantasías de Bella y ella no era capaz de confesarles qué clase de pensamientos venían a su mente cuando llegaba al salón y se quitaba el saco para dejarlo sobre la silla y mostrar su increíble cuerpo solo con una camisa y su corbata, trato de respirar con regularidad, estaba empezando a hiperventilar, Rosalie apretó su mano con suavidad y le indicó con un movimiento que respirara profundamente, sonriendo, ella era tan hermosa… Bella se lamentó, ella no contaba con esa ventaja, no se consideraba muy hermosa, aunque en verdad lo era, el problema residía en el hecho de que su timidez le generaba una falta de confianza bastante incomprensible…

Tenía a su favor el hecho de que olvidaba su acostumbrada timidez, cuando estaba frente a él… los pensamientos que giraban alrededor del profesor no eran precisamente tímidos. Se mordió el labio sugerentemente cuando notó que la miraba fijamente con esos orbes verdes que la enloquecían y aprovechando el momento ella mostró sus dientes haciendo alarde de su hermosa sonrisa, enmarcada por ese labial rojo que tanto invitaba a ser probado, Edward desvió la mirada…

El tenía que aceptar que aquella hermosa alumna que siempre se sentaba justo en medio de la clase le resultaba inexplicadamente tentadora, la miró de nuevo y le sonrió, observó como el rubor subía a sus mejillas con rapidez y como se llevaba a la boca el dije que colgaba de su cuello, lo dejó caer y este quedó justo en el borde de su escote, que era discreto y él deseaba poder mirarla sin la molesta blusa, que estorbaba su vista, comenzó a sentir de nuevo la presión en sus pantalones, y dejó de mirarla si no quería… De reojo vio como susurró algo a su compañera de junto, era muy sencillo, sacarla y pedirle que lo esperara en su oficina pues tenía algo que comentar con ella, haciendo uso de la autoridad que como profesor le correspondía, podría poner como excusa la falta de respeto hacia su clase para tenerla única y exclusivamente a ella en una habitación mucho mas privada… Desvió sus pensamientos en dirección al ejemplo que necesitaba poner, ¡no podía simplemente no podía pensar en una alumna de esa manera!

-…De tal manera que estamos hablando de lo que pone fin a un procedimiento de materia laboral…

Utilizó una fuerza sobrehumana para terminar su clase sin mirarla fijamente ni analizar su hermosa silueta, aunque no podía evitar mirarla de soslayo ni sonreír de vez en cuando en su dirección… Por fin esa hora de tortura terminó, se puso su saco y salió en dirección a su oficina.

Isabella trató de controlarse, pero en varias ocasiones sintió como la sonrisa que Edward le regalaba en su dirección o el solo sonido de su voz provocaba en ella sensaciones inexplicables, deseaba escucharlo a solas, suspirando su nombre mientras ella… Decidió dejar de imaginar y por fin, después de tanto tiempo de solo fantasías, dirigirse después de clase a su oficina, nunca había tenido tanta necesidad por probar los labios de alguien, por sentir sus manos y se sentía horriblemente frustrada, deseaba más que nada el mundo llevar a cabo las fantasías que tantas veces se habían formado en su mente y con esa resolución salió detrás de Edward, diciendo a sus amigas que no tardaría mucho que en un momento las alcanzaba…

Edward entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cómoda silla frente a su escritorio, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, entonces permitió a su mente inundarse con la imagen de aquella deseable joven… Resopló con frustración… ¡Tan hermosa! Y jamás sería suya… Escuchó un par de golpes marcadamente femeninos en la puerta, abrió los ojos, se incorporó y deseó no haberlo hecho, probablemente no lo había hecho y esto era una simple mala pasada de su mente por pensar tanto en la chica…

-Buenas tardes profesor, lamento interrumpir… -Escuchó su tímida voz, un tanto nerviosa y supo que no era un sueño…-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante señorita Swan… ¿Qué desea? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Bella decidió no darle muchas vueltas si iba a hacer esto lo haría bien, entró por completo la habitación y él observó atónito como cerraba la puerta con seguro, ella fue al grano…

-Lo deseo a usted profesor, y si, hay algo en lo que puede ayudarme- se acercó a él con paso decidido; él trataba de encontrar su voz que se le había perdido en alguna parte de su ser, cuando por fin la encontró dijo:

-Señorita, usted no puede llegar a mi oficina e insinuar esa clase de cosas, yo soy su profesor y esa es la única manera en que puede verme…

-Demasiado tarde la advertencia _profesor_- a Edward su voz se le antojo extremadamente sensual, provocativa, sexy… ella puso sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante, buscando la cercanía de sus rostros, en esa posición él tenía la vista perfecta de sus redondos pechos que se asomaban por encima de su escote… Utilizo la poca cordura que le quedaba para decir:

-Señorita Swan, debo pedirle que se retire por favor, usted bien sabe que esto no es correcto, si no lo hace me veré en la penosa necesidad de proporcionarle una sanción

-Me encanta que utilice su sensual tono autoritario conmigo profesor, pero en esta ocasión me temo que tendré que resistirme, no me voy a retirar, sé bien que usted también me desea - se sentó en su escritorio esta vez dándole vista de sus bien trabajadas piernas, Edward tragó saliva y sintió como el calor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo… tenía tantas ganas de tomarla ahí mismo haciendo caso omiso a sus principios, Bella comenzó a dar vuelta al escritorio quedando cada vez más cerca de él – bueno puedo hacer caso a su autoridad, si lo que me pide es que me quite mi ropa…

Una vez más el se quedó sin habla su cordura trató de luchar un poco más contra su irracional deseo, pero ya estaba muy débil, hizo un último intento…

-Señorita, por favor, ¿es que acaso no ha aprendido nada en mi clase? Usted sabe que si yo tengo algo que ver con usted podría ser llevado a la cárcel, porque es usted menor de edad ¿O me equivoco? – Eso era ya, lo único que lo detenía…

-Pues si licenciado – la distancia que los separaba era casi nula – se equivoca, soy mayor de edad, tiene menos de un mes que he cumplido los 18 años y deseaba con todas mis ganas que eso sucediera para poder venir a buscarlo a su oficina tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora

Lo tomó por la corbata y acercó su rostro al de él, le dio un corto beso tentándolo, apenas un suave roce – ¿Dejaremos ya de hablar? ¿Puede por favor solo tomarme y dejar de resistirse? – bajó su mano hasta su masculinidad y la acarició con lentitud...

Edward gimió en respuesta y la tomó por la cintura se le habían acabado los argumentos y las ganas de luchar contra sus deseos, la sentó a horcadas sobre él, comenzó por besarla apasionadamente con sus ansiosas manos vagando por la espalda de ella, y Bella sonrió en sus labios, dichosa de haber ganado la batalla.

Cuando el aire se le hizo insuficiente ella se separó un poco pero ni aun así los deliciosos besos se detuvieron siguieron la línea de su cuello y se deleitaron en la extensión de su clavícula hasta llegar a su escote…

-Profesor… -suspiró llevando sus manos al cabello de él, incitándolo a continuar con su tarea, el sonrió y buscó sus labios con pasión

-Señorita Swan – le dijo con la voz deformada por el deseo, como tantas veces ella lo imaginó en sus fantasías, cuando ella comenzó a frotarse con insistencia en su creciente erección

- Bella – dijo entre jadeos – por favor dígame solo Bella

-Está bien Bella – él trató de calmar su voz lo mas que pudo para poder pronunciar las palabras que ella hace rato había mencionado y que le habían resultado extremadamente tentadoras… - Quiero que te quites la ropa para mi…

Bella gimió ante su petición mientras él la sentaba en el escritorio colocándose entre sus piernas, esta vez el de pie y se hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para observar la escena con detalles, se quitó la corbata y desabrochó los botones de su camisa, dándole a Isabella la vista completa de su escultural cuerpo cuando por fin se la quitó por completo, la miró a los ojos en principio y ambos notaron que estaban cargados de deseo, de lujuria, ella sonrió cuando el examinó de arriba abajo su esbelta figura, por fin, el había obtenido lo que deseaba, sus pechos, que se movían rápidamente debido a la excitación estaban envueltos en un diminuto y sexy sostén azul que contrastaba con su blanquecina piel, no aguanto más, de nuevo devoró sus labios tomando entre sus manos los pechos de la joven que no hacía más que pegarse a él generando una deliciosa fricción sus pequeñas manos vagaban por todo su pecho, sus abdominales y aun más abajo, y en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos, rápidas respiraciones y gemidos, era un sonido que ambos identificaban como el de su paraíso… aunque la temperatura que tenían sus cuerpos eran más dignas del infierno.

Edward quitó el sujetador cuando sintió que este le estorbaba para deleitarse del cuerpo de la joven y se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca…

-Edward – gimió Bella mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello incitándolo a continuar y él se sintió en el cielo.

-Así es Bella, gime mi nombre preciosa… dijo y entonces su mano se aventuró a ir por debajo de las pantaletas de la joven tocando su intimidad y haciéndola gemir una vez más…

-Edward… mas – ella solo gemía y jadeaba, tiró un poco de su cabello haciéndole ver que deseaba que continuara tocándola – Tócame más, más rápido.

La besó con deseo, con tanta pasión que ella sintió que tantas sensaciones no podían ser posibles en su cuerpo…

-Silencio Bella, nos van a escuchar, o acaso deseas que me detenga… - dijo sabiendo que no podría detenerse, aunque se lo propusiera el sabor de su piel, de sus labios, era extremadamente adictivo

-Por favor-dijo moviendo sus caderas hacia él, desesperada por sentir más contacto, él la estaba torturando demasiado con sus lentas caricias, lleno de húmedos besos su cuello rogándole por más,- no te detengas.

Ella gimió con disgusto cuando sacó sus manos del pantalón…

-Tranquila preciosa, tengo una mejor idea – besó su cuello, y luego sus pechos entreteniéndose un poco en ellos, beso su abdomen mientras sus manos recorrían su cadera y sus piernas con suavidad, después lamió su vientre con la punta de su lengua muy cerca de la orilla de sus pantalones, lo desabrocho y quitó con rapidez dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él, la beso con frenesí mientras sus manos vagaban deseosas por el cuerpo de Bella, ella estaba cansada de los preámbulos, lo deseaba, ya, ahora mismo…

Se paró y beso su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen haciéndolo estremecer, besó sus labios con pasión y le quitó sus pantalones dejándolo a él en las mismas condiciones que ella y acarició su potente erección con rapidez haciéndolo supirar…

-Bella… aah, continúa por favor…- y su gemido se le antojo delicioso, suplicante, se sintió en un sueño, ¿Cómo esto podía estar pasando?

Se separó de él y lo observó completamente desnudo frente a ella lo evaluó de arriba hacia abajo, deteniendo su mirada en el objeto de su deseo, se agachó un poco y acarició con la punta de su lengua el claro indicio de la excitación de Edward observó con una sonrisa como cerró los ojos ante la sensación, su rostro deformado por el deseo…

-Bella…

No podía esperar más la sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, saco del cajón de éste un preservativo y se lo coloco rápidamente, Bella lo esperaba ya igual de ansiosa que él con las piernas abiertas y el acarició con lentitud su entrada rozando sus sexos con deseo y por fin de una buena vez entro en ella con rapidez, ambos gimieron fuertemente ante la sensación y atraparon sus labios en un acalorado beso para acallar los jadeos y gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus bocas, Edward era increíble, sus fuertes manos iban de las caderas de la joven a sus pechos y luego a sus glúteos que apretaba con firmeza, después vagaban a sus piernas y se quedaban en sus caderas… Bella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él para sentirlo mas cerca, las rápidas y constantes embestidas de Edward la estaban llevando al cielo, ella se entretenía lamiendo besando y mordisqueando sus labios, su cuello, y su oreja, dejando vagar sus manos por los músculos de su espalda que sentía contraerse con la embestidas bajo las yemas de sus dedos a veces cuando ansiaba mas contacto, rapidez, o fuerza enredaba sus manos en su cabello y tiraba de él lentamente… de pronto comenzó a sentir como las corrientes eléctricas que vagaban por toda su piel se comenzaron a concentrar en su vientre, ahí justo donde Edward entraba y salía con fuerza, él sintió como las paredes de la joven comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de su miembro y la besó sintiendo su clímax al mismo tiempo que ella…

-Edward.

-Bella… - gimieron al unísono atrapando sus labios en su beso cargado de pasión… Edward comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de la joven, esta vez menos ansiosos, más tiernos…

-El sabor de tu piel es adictivo, tu cuerpo, tu mirada-dijo acariciando su rostro con suavidad… - Eres perfecta. – dijo mientras salía de ella – Eres hermosa.

Bella sonrió ampliamente… las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

Se vistieron con rapidez y Bella se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

-Estas clases privadas, profesor, son demasiado interesantes…- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja que aunado a la sensación de su calido aliento lo hizo estremecer. Volteó su rostro buscando su labios y la tomó de la cintura besándola nuevamente, ya no tenía sentido resistirse…

-Espero que se repitan un poco mas seguido… dijo Edward cuando se alejó de ella

-Téngalo por seguro profesor… -sonrió y Edward dió un último vistazo a sus marrones ojos permitiéndose perderse en ellos, observó con atención el largo cabello de la joven y su perfecta silueta que se desvanecieron en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de ella… Ya tendría ocasión para volver a tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, sonrió ansiosamente deseando que ese momento fuera pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí de nuevo! Con una locura bastante grande! Debo aceptar que si! Estoy enamorada de mi maestro de Derecho... de ahí mi inspiración para este one-shot. Es mi primer lemmon y espero que sea de su agrado :$ <strong>

**En cuanto a "Todo puede suceder"ya se que hace mil años y medio que no publico nada... y trataré de terminarla por todos los medios, principalmente por que es una historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y tengo que terminarla antes del medio año que viene.. por lo tanto con este one-shot regreso oficialmente a perdonen mi larga ausencia y tratare de que esta vez no sean periodos tan largos los que me ausente... **

**Bueno me despido por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta locura mía... Gracias! nos leemos luego**


End file.
